


Ниган знает.

by serial2012



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serial2012/pseuds/serial2012
Summary: Ниган - мудак и ухаживает по-мудацки.





	Ниган знает.

Ниган привык жить с чувством, что он знает, что там, за поворотом.

Подъём. Пробежка. Люсиль, сонная, в потёртом плюшевом халате, подаёт завтрак, как примерная жёнушка; она вообще очень старается быть идеальной жёнушкой, и нельзя сказать, что ей это не удаётся.

Работа и малолетние изнеженные пиздюки, которых он пытается научить хоть чему-то, но, поскольку они уже безнадёжно испорчены своими родителями (дорогая тачка и модная стрижка прилагаются), Нигану приходится быть жёстким. Хотя… он ведь их не бьёт, верно? А от пары матюгов ещё никто не умирал.

Ниган знает, что директор, бесхребетный слизняк, будет возмущённо раздувать волосатые ноздри, но даже голоса не повысит, только умоляюще сложит потные пухлые ладошки и попросит войти в его положение и быть терпимее к детям.

Ниган знает, что вечером пойдёт к любовнице, а она встретит его разряженная во что-то кричащее, шуршащее, кружевное и нелепое. На ноги обязательно натянет чулки, и резинки будут врезаться в рыхловатые бёдра. Но ни вульгарность, ни лишний вес не помешают Нигану трахнуть её сразу в прихожей, у вешалки, заваленной рекламными проспектами, а потом ещё разочек в спальне. После секса она будет картинно переводить дух и жаловаться, что он грубое животное и скотина и что синяки и следы от засосов теперь не замажешь ни одним кремом, а он, довольно ухмыляясь, потреплет её по заду и скажет что-то вроде:

— Ты просто меня с ума сводишь, детка.

Ниган знает, что его, провонявшего сексом, чужими духами, чужим домом, встретит Люсиль; на ней будет всё тот же плюшевый халат, а на кухне под вышитой накрахмаленной салфеткой будет ужин. И Люсиль сядет напротив, подперев подбородок руками, и будет смотреть глазами побитой собаки и говорить о разной херне: кто-то родился, кто-то женился, кто-то умер, но она никогда не спросит:

— Где ты был?

— Кого ты трахал?

— Да как ты смеешь так со мной обращаться, эгоистичный мудак?!

Он с аппетитом ест свой ужин — после хорошего секса аппетит у него просто отличный, — делает вид, что слушает её, кивает, угукает, называет «милой» и «дорогой» и совершенно точно знает, что, кого бы он ни трахал на стороне и как бы поздно ни приходил домой, она ничегошеньки ему не скажет, не взбрыкнёт. Во-первых, от таких мужиков, как он, не уходят. А во-вторых, идеальные жёнушки стремятся сохранить свой идеальный брак любой ценой, ну, или видимость идеального брака, что, в общем-то, для таких, как она, одно и то же.

Ниган знает, что Люсиль умрёт ещё до того, как врач с профессионально отработанным сочувствием разведёт руки и покачает головой. Знает. Но ей он этого не скажет.

Когда миру приходит пиздец и все начинают задаваться одними и теми же бесполезными вопросами: что происходит? куда смотрит правительство? что теперь делать? — он знает. Происходит полная хуйня, правительству насрать, надо выжить любой ценой. И он выживает.

Жить становится интересней; никто больше не мешает ему ломать и перекраивать перепуганных, растерянных, пришедших к нему за защитой людей на свой лад, и Ниган взамен мира разрушенного и сожранного строит себе собственный мирок, в котором единолично правит. Вскоре он подминает под себя чей-то чужой любовно выпестованный мир, потом ещё один, и ещё.

Ниган знает, что будет дальше. Его возненавидят, затем смирятся, примут как неизбежное зло, привыкнут и в конце концов преклонятся.

А потом какие-то отчаянные сорвиголовы убивают его людей на его базе! И Ниган не знает, кто эти резвые мудаки. Они убивают ещё одну его команду, а потом ещё одну, а Ниган всё ещё не знает, мать вашу, кто такой бесстрашный и безмозглый завёлся в его краях. Он с азартом планирует, как загонит этих залётных молодцев, и сам участвует в погоне, чувствуя зуд в мышцах.

Операция проходит как по маслу: сначала они ловят шоколадку с дредами, потом заросшего бомжа и трясущегося жирдяя, следом на полянку выгоняют остальных. Пока Саймон ровным полукругом усаживает несчастных тупиц, Ниган внимательно рассматривает их из окна фургона, удивляясь, как такая убогая компания смогла наделать столько шума? Пацан в дурацкой шляпе, азиат, беременная, ещё одна шоколадка, тощая девка, которая весит, наверное, килограмм сорок, если её хорошенько намочить, и рыжий амбал с дурацкими усами. А потом Ниган видит его, и всё сходится.

Рик, его зовут Рик. Он, как и остальные, стоит на коленях, но каким-то образом умудряется смотреть на ниганов сверху вниз. Ниган хорошо знает этот взгляд, так смотрят на будущую жертву, прикидывая, как бы так половчее извернуться, чтобы поудобней вцепиться в глотку. Из фургона не видно, высокий он или нет, но Ниган уверен, что нет. Не такой высокий, как он сам, не такой мощный, как этот рыжий, но именно он делает из группы раздолбаев настоящую команду; он тот цементный раствор, тот суперклей, что не даёт этим неудачникам сдаться и начать оплакивать свои жалкие бесполезные жизни. Рик утешающе гладит по плечу беременную, кивает амбалу, беспокойно смотрит на пацана.

Хорош… Правда хорош. Ниган понимает, что не дышит, в прямом смысле слова задержал дыхание, любуясь своим будущим ниганом. Он тут же решает, что не будет убивать всех этих людей, да ладно, он половину не тронет. Такие ребята, как Рик, тяжело переживают потерю своих, а портить отношения с самого начала не хочется.

Поразмыслив, Ниган решает, что ни беременную, ни пацана тоже убивать нельзя. Это немного жаль, потому что даже самые тупые после убийства детей понимали, как теперь всё устроено в этом новом прекрасном мире, но Рик… Рик не оценит радикальность метода.

Что ж, пришло время познакомиться поближе?

Впоследствии Ниган признаёт, что это было самое романтичное, мать его, знакомство в его жизни. Ни в одной слезливой мелодраме, ни в одной голливудской комедии не было ничего подобного. Как Рик, стоя на коленях, следил за его битой! Как замирал, не дыша, когда Люсиль останавливалась перед чьим-то побелевшим от ужаса лицом!

Нигану приходится постараться, не хочется убивать кого-то близкого и причинять Рику боль, ну, то есть слишком сильную боль. Поэтому постепенно отпадают обе шоколадки, бомж и тощая. Ниган колеблется между амбалом и жирдяе; рыжий просто ближе стоит. Ничего личного, как говорится.

Ох как Рика трясёт, сколько ненависти во взгляде, такой бешеной, такой искренней; на Нигана давненько не смели так смотреть, да и смотрели хоть когда-нибудь?

— Я убью тебя. Не сегодня. Может, даже не завтра. — После этих слов, произнесённых с холодной отчаянной решимостью, Нигана захлёстывает восхищение. Он восторженно цокает, вглядываясь в голубые, горящие ненавистью глаза, и откровенно любуется Риком.

Потом у них прогулка на машине. А потом Ниган поближе знакомится с пацанчиком в шляпе; надо же, как похож на отца, хотя, конечно, ещё не дотягивает. Он не калечит мальчишку, поскольку Рик издаёт просто восхитительные хрипловатые бессвязные звуки, обещая слушаться, и принадлежать, и почитать в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии… Ну, может, последнее Ниган и додумал немного.

Яснее-ясного, что Рика он не то чтобы не сломал, даже не поцарапал, поэтому забирает бомжа с собой как гарантию хорошего поведения и уезжает, милосердно давая Рику время прийти в себя после знакомства.

— Неделя, — говорит он себе, — я дам ему неделю.

И не выдерживает даже трёх дней: слишком уж хочется увидеть Рика, услышать его голос.

— Ты дал нам неделю, — холодно говорит Рик.

— Я соскучился, — откровенно признаётся Ниган, Рик ожидаемо не верит, смотрит волком. Ниган старается быть вежливым: он не убивает пацана (опять!), не забирает еду, не убивает толстуху, не углядевшую за оружием. Как воспитанный человек, выражает соболезнования по поводу скоропостижной, но предсказуемой смерти беременной.

— Это целиком вина Дэрила, — терпеливо объясняет он, хотя ненавидит объяснять очевидные вещи. Чёрт, да он даже даёт Рику подержать Люсиль.

Бесполезно, похоже, Рик не понимает, что за ним практически ухаживают!

— Я только что забил свой болт тебе в глотку, — доверительно понижает голос Ниган, улыбаясь на прощанье; незачем остальным знать об их отношениях.

Он говорит это, потому что хочет, чтобы Рик обдумал, так сказать, перспективу, но сам потом не может выбросить из головы образ его, стоящего на коленях между его широко раздвинутых ног. Он не станет слишком давить в их первый раз, позволит Рику пользоваться руками и, разумеется, не станет забивать член в глотку сразу, бога ради, он же не животное! Потом, когда Рик пообвыкнется… А для начала ему просто хватит обветренных губ, обхвативших головку, и языка, скользящего аж до яиц, и того, как Рик будет на него смотреть… Интересно, а как Рик будет выглядеть, когда губы у него окажутся растянуты хуем? Какой у него будет взгляд?

Обманывать себя Ниган перестаёт сразу: у него стоит на Рика, и стоит крепко. И ему не надо, чтобы Рик стал очередным ниганом и преклонился, ему надо, чтобы Рик, обалденный, горячий, полыхающий ненавистью, как лихорадкой, Рик стал его личным Риком.

Его не смущает, что Рик — мужик не особо молодой и женственного в нём нет ни капли, кого ебут условности? У него шесть шалашовок, которых он называет жёнами, и это никого не тревожит! Ниган знает, что он может выебать любую деваху в святилище, любого парня — никто и не пикнет, даже посмотреть с неодобрением не посмеют, сглотнут и утрутся.

Сначала у них с Риком всё прекрасно: Рик искренне его ненавидит и не особо умело свою ненависть скрывает, а потом… потом Нигану становится этого мало. Они ведь похожи, в общем-то. Оба знают, что такое выжить и тащить за собой более слабых и менее приспособленных. Они могли бы, ну, поговорить для начала. Надо как-то показать, что Ниган готов к развитию отношений; он уже готов вернуть бомжа этого, Дэрила, хотя Дуайт прикипел к нему всей душой, когда сын Рика так удачно пытается его убить.

Ниган возвращает пацана и, пользуясь случаем, осматривается в доме, недовольно подмечая в спальне две подушки и два матраса. Что ж… не ждал же он, что такой роскошный мужик будет дрочить в кулак одинокими ночами.

Он терпеливо ждёт Рика, пытается наладить контакт с пацаном (безуспешно, тот по-отцовски злобно сверкает единственным глазом и булькает, словно закипающий чайник) и дочкой (оказывается, дети могут быть милыми), готовит спагетти, флиртует с толстухой, убивает блондинистого хитровыделанного хлыща. Время летит быстро, когда ты занят, но, стоит Рику наконец появиться, всё идёт не по плану.

Рик не ценит его долготерпение, деликатность и готовность помочь. Рик смотрит устало и презрительно бросает в лицо:

— Твоё барахло у ворот. Забирай и проваливай.

И Ниган понимает, что он стал просто злом, просто проблемой, с которой надо разобраться или пережить — неважно. Он перестал быть кем-то, теперь он что-то… Наверное, Рик привык к подобному на работе; полицейские видят много дерьма, но не всё воспринимают лично. Вышел из участка — всю случившуюся херню оставил на рабочем столе, вернёмся к ней завтра в восемь ноль-ноль.

Такое отношение обидно, даже оскорбительно, но сдаваться Ниган не собирается. Любого можно зацепить, у всех есть болевая точка, что-то очень-очень личное, глубинное, сокровенное. Нигану кажется, что, когда он найдёт этот заветный рычажок, всё пойдёт как по маслу. Он приезжает в Александрию почти каждый день, прогуливается по чистеньким улочкам, сидит на уютной террасе Рика, инспектирует кладовую, медицинский кабинет и гаражи, но всё зря. Рик смотрит словно бы сквозь него, отвечает на вопросы, отдаёт всё по первому требованию, но и только. Единственное, к чему он проявляет интерес, — это к судьбе толстого умника и упрямого бомжа. Особенно бомжа, вот про него-то Рик спрашивает каждый раз. Даже обмен предлагал, бери, мол, что хочешь, отдай назад Дэрила.

— Только в обмен на танк, — шутит Ниган, но Рик кивает вполне себе серьёзно, и Ниган подозревает, что он и впрямь надеется найти в местных лесах чудом завалявшийся танк.

В остальном же Рик сух, безразличен, словно с налоговым агентом беседует.

— Твой Дэрил — теперь моя сучка, — говорит Ниган в один из визитов. Против обыкновения он первый завёл разговор об упрямом бомже. — Не понимаю, Рик, что такого особенного ты в нём нашёл? Я его видел, я с ним говорил, чёрт, да я поимел его… — Он хочет сказать, что поимел его, посадив в конуру и заставив жрать собачий корм, но слова застревают в глотке, потому что от Рика шибает такой яростью, какой Ниган не чувствовал, когда перемалывал в фарш голову того забавного азиата. Он жадно вглядывается в искажённое ненавистью, ревностью и страданием лицо; Рик даже не понимает, что выдаёт себя, а может, и понимает, но ему плевать.

— Ага… Поимел. — Ниган тянет слова, словно пробуя их на вкус и давая распробовать Рику. — Он такой упрямый, твой Дэрил. Или мой? Орал сначала, вырывался, потом уже просто скулил, как и полагается хорошей сучке.

Лицо Рика — посмертная маска, на которой горят льдисто-голубые глаза, и смотрит он теперь на Нигана, и видит он перед собой не какое-то обобщённое зло, он видит соперника, самца, который пришёл и посягнул на чужое. Ниган чувствует холодный оценивающий взгляд: Рик заново видит его лицо, губы, руки. Понятно, о чём он думает: пытается представить чужие руки и губы на теле своего Дэрила, а точнее, пытается не представлять, но бесполезно: такие картинки сами лезут в мозг.

Постарайтесь в течение четырёх минут не думать, как вашего любовника трахает другой.

— Мне, пожалуй, пора, до скорого, Рик. — Ниган идёт к воротам, довольно улыбаясь: сегодня Рик будет думать о нём, а точнее, о нём и о Дэриле. Рик будет спрашивать себя: трахнет ли Ниган Дэрила сегодня? Или подождёт завтра? И станет ли Дэрил кричать и вырываться? Или станет терпеть, упрямо жмурясь, прерывисто выдыхая сквозь зло стиснутые зубы? Может быть, Рик спросит себя, какой у Нигана член? Большой? И причинит ли Ниган боль Дэрилу своим большим членом?

Ниган не знает, что будет дальше, но уверен, что его ждёт нечто увлекательное.

Заводя машину, он размышляет о том, что стоит приглядеться повнимательней к Дэрилу, раз уж он для Рика так важен и он в нём что-то нашёл. Ниган должен понять, что именно. Пока он этого не знает.


End file.
